Kasuma Shobaru the big fight
by koichi335
Summary: Team 7 have collect medicine from a neighboring village for the sickly in their own village, but on their mission they are attacked by an new charecter named Kasuma Shobaru.


Chapter 1

"This was supposed to be a very simple mission", said Sakura. "Why did we have to be ambushed, I mean who needs medicine so much that they would steal it from other sick people".

"How are we going to explain this to Granny Tsunade". Naruto questioned.

"Easy", said Sasuke "All of this is your fault".

"How do you figure that" screamed Naruto at the top of his voice.

"Because", said Sakura said "We handed you the medicine to defend ourselves and you dropped them".

After the entire argue with Sasuke the whole way back to the village, they went to speak with the 5th.

"YOU DID WHAT!" the fifth yelled with fire in here eyes.

"We sort of lost all of the medicine".

After being chewed out by the 5th, Naruto went to eat. "1 beef ramen", he said to the clerk, more of a demand than a statement. "Here", the man gave him his food with the most disgusted look. There it was again he thought to himself, that same strange look that all the villagers gave him.

After finishing his meal he returned to his house. Upon approaching his house he found a paper bag. Looking inside of it he questioned "I wonder who they're from, there's a note'.

Dear Naruto,

_I heard what happened and I am sorry if you got in any trouble, so I bought these for you, hope you like them._

After a good nights rest Naruto and his team were to go back to the 5th and get their next mission.

"You're going back, and this time you will have the proper medicine need to keep your fellow ninjas alive."

"Again", Sakura yelled, "This is your fault Naruto". Tsunade looked up at Naruto an ordered more to Naruto than the rest of them.

"Only this time you will be taking people with you".

"WHAT" Naruto said as he looked about ready to bite someone's head off." What do we need other people for", Naruto asked, more of a demand than a question.

"Because, you can't seem to handle a simple mission, the people will be Kiba for his acute sense of smell, Hinata for here keen eyesight, and Shino for his exceptional leadership abilities".

"Fine", Naruto said, turning his head so fast that it looked like it would fall off it wasn't already attached to his head.

"Every body ready", Sakura asked just as Naruto barley arrived. "Good" she said, when as Shino passed by her and even though you couldn't see through his dark glasses you could tell it was a very cold look, enough to make her shiver.

When leaving the town Sakura began to complement Naruto or so he thought.

"Thanks Naruto, until today I didn't think that you could be any more annoying. Because of you this time we had to pay with our own money".

"However don't you think it worth the cause to help the village?" Shino asked.

"Yah, but…."

"Good, then you don't think it to be entirely Narutos fault, do you?"

She didn't know how to respond, it seemed that no matter what she said she was the made bad guy.

"Uh, stop, I can smell them."

"Hinata, where are they?" Shino questioned.

"One is behind a bush, the other is in a tree, and the last is coming here".

The man spoke with words that were colder than ice. It seemed that when he talked it would cause a blizzard.

"Hello everyone, I'm going to be your killer today".

As incredibly blunt as possible Naruto created 5 divided Naruto's, and charged forward to take the man out. Faster than they were made the strange man took them out. Shocked at his incredible speed, Kiba and Akamaru change into a huge 2-headed white dog. Its fur was whiter than snow. It had teeth so sharp that when it breathed it almost cut the trees around it. Suddenly the dog began to spin faster and faster till it was about the speed of a tornado. It lunged itself strait into the man's chest. It sent the man flying back. The partners surprised by the extremely powerful attack. Unbelievably they saw the man stand with out a scratch. As Kiba and Akamaru split apart the man started to walk over and in a flash he was gone. Then immediately he reappeared right in front of Kiba. Kiba frozen in fear stood looking into the man's eyes. Slowly the man lifted his hand and flicked Kiba in between his eyes and Kiba fell right there on the spot, completely unconscious.

Standing over his body Sasuke said," He's out cold". "Sakura, come over here".

As she and Sasuke tended to Kiba the man walked over to Naruto.

"You are Uzamaki Naruto, correct"? Naruto nodded, "So you know of the power inside of you"? Naruto nodded again. "Good, then show me the power that I've heard of so often, the power of the deadliest animal in the known world. I will be known as Kasuma Shobaru the man who killed the last of the 9 tailed fox".

The Shobaru then created 4 divided Shobarus and made a barrier around Naruto and himself. Then the other 2 men came from beneath the earth and grabbed Shino and Hinata and they began to fight, keeping their mind off of freeing Naruto from the barrier. Naruto looking over worried about his friends.

"Your fight is with me, I would suggest that you pay attention if you don't want to die" Shubaru said as he landed a solid punch in the side of Naruto's face, delivering a crippling blow.

Standing for only a moment as Shobaru hit him again from the back. Naruto strategizing after he realized that blunt force would never be enough to defeat his new opponent. "I've got it", he said with pure excitement as this new challenge. Standing up he then created twelve divided Narutos. He sent ten of them to hold off Shobaru while the other two created a raisagan (spiral) in each of Narutos hands when Shobaru had finally beaten the other divided Narutos he looked to find that the real Naruto was gone. He called Naruto out and then heard a voice from above. He raised his head and with no warning Naruto slammed both of the raisagan strait on Shobarus face, twisting it so much that it looked like it would be torn off. When the attack was finished and the dust had cleared and Shobaru just stood there laughing his nose move up to about where his ear should be. Naruto cringed at the sound of Shobaru cracking his bones back into place. Shobaru, moving faster than anything Naruto had ever seen before Shobaru kicked Naruto in the chin and sent him into the air, but before Naruto even had the chance to descend. Shobaru was already right up there with him kicking him repeatedly in the center of his back. Then when his momentum had run out he raised both his fists and hit Naruto in the stomach with extreme force. Narutos eyes went wide and his mouth opened with as he spit out little spots of blood. In a flash he had hit the ground with a he mushroom cloud made from the force of the impact. Then as he fell from the sky, Shobaru prepared to kill Naruto with one last hit, a sound came from far away. Shobaru move his fist from Narutos face he said

"We'll finish this some other time. Lets go." He looked to his teammates with the most dislike. As if he didn't think that they were worth anything. Walking into the nearly faded sunset, then they just disappeared.

"Until then...".


End file.
